


Maraschino

by fictionalcandie



Series: Smitten 'verse [7]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:05:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only takes four little words...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maraschino

**Author's Note:**

> For reference, this is set a while after Adam (properly) moved into Kris's apartment.

"We're out of soy milk." Adam closes the fridge. Then he opens the pantry, but after a second, he closes that, too. "Actually, we're out of, like, _everything_. Why are we out of everything, Kris?"

"I..."

Adam turns to him, eyebrow already raised.

"I was sulking," Kris blurts, and when Adam gives a startled blink, he cringes and looks down. "You weren't supposed to be back from your weekend at your dad’s until, I mean, _after the weekend_ and I missed you and I was sulking, okay? I'm sorry. I was going to go to the store this afternoon."

Adam doesn't say anything. Kris isn't sure what he's expecting — mocking or teasing, or maybe something more dismissive — but all that happens is Adam makes a little noise, almost of surprise, and doesn't say anything.

It doesn't take Kris long to decide that he can't stand the silence, and when he lifts his head, it's to find that Adam's staring at him, a sort of staggered, wistful look on his face.

"Adam?"

Still staring, Adam says, "It's stupid."

Oh.

Kris opens his mouth, closes it, swallows.

"Oh," he says.

"I mean," Adam says, shaking his head slowly, and _still_ staring, "It's just _stupid_ , how much I love you."

Kris drops his glass of water.

" _Oh_."

 

"Yeah," says Adam, licking his lips. He purses his mouth to hold back the other things that want to come out after that word, the defenses and the promises and the sappy effusions. He limits himself to a simple, prompting, "'Oh'?"

Eyes very wide, Kris stares back at him. For what feels like the longest time, he doesn't say anything; Adam struggles not to forget how to breathe. If Kris doesn't— if it's actually not like _that_ for him, then—

Then—

"I love you stupid, too."

All the air in Adam's body leaves him in a happy rush, and for a second he really does forget how to breathe, because this is— he's never— _god_. Nothing's ever felt this way in his whole life. He doesn't see how anything could ever feel this way again, either; nothing could match this new and pristine and priceless way he feels now, because of those words in Kris's voice, for him.

He can't take his eyes away from Kris's, not if he'd wanted to (which he doesn't, god, does he ever not), and Kris doesn't seem to be any better off, just looking back at Adam with shining eyes.

Eventually, Kris gives a short, gasping laugh. Adam can't help laughing back— and before he knows it they're just standing there laughing and beaming across their kitchen and— and— fuck, _Kris_ , he's so—

"Okay, I _have_ to kiss you, right now," he says, starting towards Kris, hand outstretched to catch Kris's shirt and pull him close.

A funny, hiccuping noise leaves Kris, and he's shaking his head, face still in that idiotic, gorgeous eye-crinkling smile. "No," he says, holding Adam off, and, "No, crap, you _moron_ , you're— you haven't got shoes on, don't you dare—" and he's sidestepping the spill of glass and water on the floor, moving Adam around it.

Then Adam backs Kris up to the wall, bends down and presses their lips together.

—

Adam breaks his mouth away too soon. "We should clean up that mess," he says, by Kris's temple, panting a little into Kris's hair.

"We will," says Kris. He kisses Adam's jaw.

"And we should go to the store," Adam adds.

"We _will_ ," says Kris. He pulls Adam's head down, arches up and kisses his way into Adam's mouth again.

Adam groans. He leans into Kris, settles his weight on his arms against the wall and fits their bodies together, and kisses back.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be read [here at DW](http://gailsauce.dreamwidth.org/83787.html) and [here at LJ](http://gailsauce.livejournal.com/84060.html).


End file.
